The Life You Have Planned
by Ezria.PLL
Summary: An Ezria fanfic, set in the future assuming Ezra left after 1x13
1. Breakable

The Life You Have Planned

Chapter 1: Breakable

"Have you ever thought about what protects our hearts?  
>Just a cage of rib bones and other various parts.<br>So it's fairly simple to cut right through the mess,  
>And to stop the muscle that makes us confess."<p>

Breakable – Ingrid Michaelson

5 years. It had been 5 years since he left. I had learned to move on. His name was Owen. My roommate Emma introduced us my freshman year. He was her boyfriend's, Ryan, best friend, and we had been dating ever since. When we first got together I was just hoping he would help me transition into this new phase of my life, on my own. Originally, I had no interest, but after talking to Emily, Spencer, and Hanna they convinced me to give him a shot. I didn't plan to let it get anywhere. I loved Ezra, and I knew one day I would find him. After he left Rosewood, he had changed all of his contact information. He couldn't contact me now, because he had no idea where I was. It was up to fate for us to meet again. I was hoping he would find me. Owen was nothing more than a fling to me. As time went on, I grew attached, and the memories of Ezra, although they would never disappear completely, began to fade away.

It was December, and I was anxiously awaiting the arrival of an acceptance letter. I had applied to intern at a publishing firm in Washington, DC. I wanted to get away from the city for a while, without going to far from Owen and all my friends. It would be for the entire last semester of my senior year, so I would be able to go back just in time for graduation. I had applied to a few other places in NYC, but this was my dream internship. As I was waiting in line at the library to check out a new book, I pulled out my phone to check my email. There it was. The email. I knew I should open it with Owen and Emma, but I just couldn't wait!

"Ms. Montgomery,

We are pleased to say, after reviewing your application, and after the phone interview, we would be pleased to welcome you along with 4 others, to become interns for the spring semester."

Yes! I couldn't believe they had accepted! Applying with them had been a long shot, but it was a risk I was willing to take. I knew Owen will be really upset if I take it, but it is my dream, and I have to chase it.

Later that night, I got to the apartment the four of us shared, and decided to fill everyone in at dinner.

"Guys, I have the best news!" I exclaimed.

"What?" Owen curiously asked.

"I got the DC internship!" I said, with a smile on my face.

"That's great!" Emma replied.

After the congratulations, I went into our room to change into my pajamas and watch a chick flick with Emma.

"So you are going to take it then?" Owen walked in and asked.

"You have to understand it is a dream of mine to work there Owen." I confidently said.

"So when do you have to leave?"

"It would be nice if I could leave 2 weeks from Saturday, so I could have a week or two to get settled in."

"Let me know what you need before you leave, and I will help you. If this is want you really want, you should go after it."

"It is."

We didn't talk about it much after that. The two weeks flew by, as I started packing and taking my finals. Once I was settled in at the apartment, I would be heading home to Rosewood for the holidays. Once I returned, I would be starting work. I had decided to stay with Spencer who was living in the area in order to go to Georgetown. She had recently broken up with Toby, and felt her apartment was a little too big for just one person, so she was glad I was coming.

"So what does this mean for us?" Owen asked one night as we were coming back from a movie.

"I guess we are going to be dating long distance." I replied, not wanting to discuss it any further.

"We have been dating for a while. We can make it work." He said.

"Yeah, it's either that or we take a break." I presented the options. "Maybe it would be good to take a break, have some time to ourselves."

"Would we see other people?" He questioned.

"Not unless you want to. It would just give us a chance to live as individuals not a couple for a few months before graduation. Make sure we know who we are and what we want without the distraction and pressure of a relationship."

"So are we will be back together come May then?"

"Of course!" I hoped he couldn't detect the uncertainty in my voice. He was a great guy, but I didn't love him like I loved Ezra. I couldn't help but feel like being with him was settling for second best. After all I had been through I felt like I deserved someone like Ezra, who really loved me and would risk anything for me. No, he was gone, I couldn't let myself wait around forever for him. I needed that time alone now more than ever, to help me make my decision about Owen.

2 Weeks Later

I had finally settled in with Spencer, but the two of us were going back to Rosewood for the holidays. Owen would be visiting his family as well, and we decided to spend the holidays apart. They flew by fast, and before I knew it I was on a plane again back to Rosewood with Spencer.

"Are you excited?" she curiously asked.

"Yeah, actually I kind of am. I am ready for a fresh start, new town, new people." I replied.

"Aria, to be honestly, you had that opportunity 3 years ago, what makes you think now can be different? If you still love him, there has to be some way to find him, I am sure he would still feel the same." She blurted out.

"No. I have moved on. I am sure he has too. I mean how awkward would it be if I showed up at his doorstep, and he turned out to be married, with two kids?" I attempted to assure her I was over him.

"Yeah, it would be I guess. I am glad you have moved on. This semester is to both of us starting fresh. These next few months are going to be good. I can just tell already." She responded.

"Yeah. Did you see this iPod speaker in the Skymall yet?" And with that, our conversation turned less personal.

The following Monday

I set my alarm early, got up showered, dressed, did my hair and makeup, and I was now sitting with Spence at the kitchen table eating breakfast. It was my big first day at the publishing firm. Later that night I planned to call Owen, because we had not spoken since Christmas. Part of me was enjoying the freedom of our break, but the other part of me missed having someone to go to bad horror movies with and hang out with whenever I wanted. I was learning to let go though, as Spencer had said this was going to be a good year.

I finished eating, said goodbye to Spencer, grabbed my stuff and was out the door. I had left a little early, which was good, because with my terrible navigational skills, I had inevitably, like I predicted gotten lost on the way there. I walked into the building, took the elevator to the third floor, of which it was half the floor, and walked up to the secretary desk.

"Hi, I am Aria Montgomery, one of the new interns. Where should I go for that?" I asked.

"Oh yes, there are 8 of you in total. A few are already in the conference room, which is just over there to your right, and they will be talking to you all in there." She informed me.

"Ok thank you very much." I said as I walked to the room she had pointed out. Through its glass windows I could already see four other interns waiting. I sat down next to a nice looking girl. Right after me, two more people came in, also interns and sat down. Then the last came out of the bathroom to join us. I noticed a man who looked like he was in charge of us was sitting at the front waiting.

"Alright," he stood up, "I am Steve, the eight of you will be our interns for the spring semester. You will each be assigned a publisher who works here that you will have to work alongside. They will be showing you the ropes while you help them out. The assignments were already picked by me at random, and if there is any conflict please let me know."

While he was talking I had noticed some other adults file into the back of the room, seven of them. 'They must be the publishers we were working with' I thought to myself. There was a friendly seeming lady in an adorable plum colored dress that I hoped I would be paired with. Or the semi-attractive guy in a grey suit. I knew it wouldn't matter; they were all professionals in their field.

Steve finished his introduction, going over a little more job description, rules, welcoming us to the firm and then each of us introduced ourselves. There was going to be a group outing for bonding on Friday, with all of the interns and their publishers. We were going to go to the Smithsonian American History Museum and out to dinner. Soon I was the only one left.

"I am sorry, it looks like the publisher I partnered you up with is running a little late today." Steve informed me.

"Steve! I am so sorry I am late! Traffic was awful getting here—"

"It's ok Ezra, this is your intern, Aria" Steve interrupted.

"Aria."

"Ezra."


	2. Us Against the World

**Thanks for all of the reviews, and to everyone who read the first chapter! I really really appreciate it! I haven't had much time to update, but here is the second chapter!**

Chapter 2

"_And if we could float away__  
><em>_Fly up to the surface and just start again__  
><em>_And lift off before trouble__  
><em>_Just erodes us in the rain"_

"Us Against the World" – Coldplay

Previously:

"I am sorry, it looks like the publisher I partnered you up with is running a little late today." Steve informed me.

"Steve! I am so sorry I am late! Traffic was awful getting here—"

"It's ok Ezra, this is your intern, Aria" Steve interrupted.

"Aria."

"Ezra."

"You two know each other?" Steve asked with a confused look on his face.

"Uh…." I searched my mind for the appropriate thing to say, yes we dated, or he was my teacher, or we dated while he was my teacher, maybe I could just we were friends.

"Aria and I, our families are friends. It has been 5 years since we last saw each other." Ezra quickly jumped in.

"Well, that is excellent! I did a good job pairing you two up! Now, why don't you take her to your office Ezra, and don't forget the group office tour is this afternoon!" Steve said as he walked out of the conference room.

"Aria," Ezra said as he approached me, "I had no idea any of this was going on. I am just as shocked as you are right now."

"Shocked barely describes my emotions at the moment." I said as I stood up and walked over to the door where he was now standing as well.

"Maybe I should show you where our offices are." He responded as he walked out the door.

"That would be nice." I replied. I followed him out, down the hall and into a nice sized office, which had two desks in it. One was larger than the other, and towards the back, and the smaller one was towards the front.

"So your desk is the smaller one, and mine is over here." He informed me.

"Thanks. This is a really nice office." I remarked. There were bookshelves lining the walls, with books all over them. He had some old movie posters on his walls too, _To Kill a Mockingbird_, and _It Happened One Night_ both caught my eye.

"I really like your posters." I said aloud.

"Thanks, I got them at a yard sale when I first moved here." He responded. "I was driving around town the day after I interviewed for this job, and I saw a sign for a yard sale. I left most of my stuff behind when I came here, and I needed some new furniture and such, so I figured I would check it out. Didn't find anything else that was good, but the posters really caught my eye, and for $5 each, I couldn't pass them up."

"So, when you left Rosewood you left everything?" I curiously asked, hoping he would tell me why he left and didn't stay, a question that had haunted me for years.

"Yeah, I left all of my furniture, and stayed with a friend from college for a week until I found a place to live." He answered.

"Oh. Is there any work you want me to get started on?" I asked, realizing that I needed to stop pestering him with questions before the situation became even more awkward than it already was.

"Not yet. To be honest I had completely forgotten about the interns coming today, until I got here." He honestly answered.

"Oh. I think I left the book I am reading in my car, so I think I am just going to run over to the parking garage and grab it then." I suggested, needing to be away from him for a moment to sort out my emotions.

"Sure." He said, clearly sensing we needed a moment alone to process everything. I grabbed my purse, and walked out to the elevators, rode it to the lobby and made my way outside. I immediately called Spencer, hoping she might have some helpful advice.

"Spence, I need to talk to you." I said.

"Ok, how is your first day at the new office going?" She asked, still back at the apartment because her classes wouldn't start back up again for another week.

"About that. Funny story actually…."

"Aria, cut to the chase."

"Well, the publisher I am partnered up with is, um, Ezra."

"Ezra, as in Ezra Fitz?" she now had a concerned tone to her voice.

"Yeah, that Ezra."

"Oh wow!" she paused a moment "That must be awkward. How do you feel about it?"

"I don't know. I mean, he promised me he would always love me. But the fact that he left instead of fighting for us, he broke my heart Spencer. He left me, and it has haunted me for years. I don't know if I am ready to be with him again so quickly, and have all those old feelings come back, when I seem to have finally have moved on from them. Plus, I can't forget about Owen, it could crush him if he finds out." I poured my heart out suddenly to her.

"So there is your answer. Don't make any moves quite yet. Stick with just being friends/coworkers for now. If those old feelings start to resurface, or you can't do it anymore, you can figure things out then. Don't take this too seriously, he may have a girlfriend or fiancé and you don't even know it yet."

"You know what, you're right Spencer. Just take it a day at a time." I replied "Well I have to go now, I am almost back to my our office, see you later."

"Bye Aria." She said, and I hung up. Spencer was right, I couldn't jump to any conclusions, I mean I had only known he was in the same building for all of 30 minutes, it wasn't like we were going to get back together today or anything. I just had to see how things worked while we were friends/coworkers. He may not feel the same way, and to be honest, I may not be ready for us to be together again.

When he left, I was so heartbroken, I knew it was what we both had to do, but it still hurt. He could have stayed, quit his job, and fought for us to be together, and then who knows where we could be.

I was not going to dwell on the past though, I was going to march right into that office, and we work going to work together like normal co-workers. Who knows? Maybe we could even put our past behind us and be friends.

I walked back into the office, and saw Ezra sitting at his desk on the phone.

"Yeah, that sounds good. I will see you tonight. _Love you_, bye." He said into the receiver.

"There's another girl." I thought to myself


End file.
